My Snow Fairy
by Reina Mitsu
Summary: akankah Ichigo bertemu dengan Peri yang pernah menyelamatkannya sewaktu ia tercebur di sungai?    please Read and Review..
1. Chapter 1

**Snow fairy..**

**Hai, minna-san apa kabar? Maaf bagi para readers y****g sudah review di fict saya yg sebelumnya, jujur saya sudah malas melanjutkannya *plaak!***

**Mohon maaf sekali lagi atas hal tersebut, maka dari itu saya membuat fict baru. Smga lbih baik... ^^... hmmmm.. maaf sekali lgi jika mengecewkan kalian semua... :(**

**akhir2 ini byak hal mgejutkan dalam hdup saya..**

**fict ini saya publish untk seseorang yang spesial utk saya...**

**saya sayang andaaaaaaaa.. perlu anda ketahui.. smga anda jg puas dgn fict ini...**

**Pair: Ichiruki**

**Genre: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Romance  
><strong>

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo selalu memiliki BLEACH walau saya menjadi gila akibatnya.. *PLAAK*  
><strong>

**Warning: OOC, GAJE, GA NYAMBUNG.. DLL**

**'**

**.  
><strong>

**Akankah kau kembali wahai peri saljuku...'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10 tahun yang lalu...**

**'**Haiii.. hati-hati nak, nanti kamu jatuh ke sungai!' terdengar suara seorang ibu yang memperingati anaknya agar berhati-hati. ibu muda yang cantik itu bernama Kurosaki Masaki, istri dari Kurosaki Isshin yang sedang berlibur berdua bersama si sulung Kurosaki Ichigo..

'Iya bu. jangan khawatir..!" jawab si sulung mungil kita yang usianya menginjak 7 tahun.

TIBA-TIBA..

"AAAAAAAARRRHHHKK...! Ibu tolong akuuuuu!" Ichi berteriak sekencang mungkin memanggil ibunya. bagaimana tidak? Si kecil kita terperosok ke sungai yang cukup dalam.. membuat jantung sang ibu terasa terkoyak...

"Ichi bertahanlaaaaaaaahh...! Ibu datang naaaaakk...!" sang ibu berusaha lari secepat mungkin menghampiri sang anak yang dalam bahaya. terasa amat jauh sungai itu baginya, sedangkan sang anak sudah benar-benar dalam keadaan yang tak menguntungkan.

"Toloooooooong... ibuuuuuuuuu...!" Teriaknya lagi. Sang sulung benar-benar ketakutan.. ia tak tahan, nafasnya semakin menipis akibat pegangannya pada sulur pohon terlepas..

**KEAJAIBAN.. **

**"Kau datang saat itu peri pelindungku.. Wajahmu yang cantik dan anggun.. mampu membuatku merasa akan pergi ke surga..."**

"Kau akan ku selamatkan pria mungil.." Sang wanita cantik bersayap tersebut mengangkat tubuh kecil Ichi dan membaringkannya dipinggir sungai..

"Periku.. Periku.." Gumam Ichi, yang agak buram penglihatannya melihat sang peri..

"Aku pergi dulu yah? lain kali kita akan jumpa, pria mungil.." sang peri pun menghilang seketika terganti dengan suara wanita lain..

"Ichi, kau baik?" tanya sang ibu sambil mendekap anak sulungnya itu dengan amat erat**. **"Maaf ibu tak menjagamu dengan baik, maafkan ibu sayang.."sesalnya atas kejadian yang menimpah sang anak.

"Tak apa bu, periku menyelamatkanku tadi.." jawab sang putra dengan suara yang amat pelan. kemungkinan itu efek dari kejadian yang sangat membahayakan nyawa tadi..

"Peri? Ya tuhan.. terimakasih kau telah mengirimkan pelindung untuk anakku.. terimakasih" ucap sang ibu mensyukuri atas selamtnya sang anak tercinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hooooooooiii...! Jeruuuuuuuk...! Jangan melamun! Ini waktunya pulang! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" teriak seworang gadis SMA, berambut sepunggung berwarna coklat, bermata biru tua yang diketahui bernama Ran Kuchiki kepada seorang pria jangkung berambut orange, bertubuh tinggi mirip jerapah *plaaak!* yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Apa sih, midget? berisik bangeet!" jawab sang pemuda kepada sang gadis yang meneriakkinya.

"Huh. Ayo kita pulang! Kau malah bengong jeruk bakka!"

"Iya, bawell! Dasar midget!" mereka pun pulang ke alam masing-masing.. *PLaaaak!*

.

.

.

.

.

**ICHIGO POV**

'Sudah berapa lama yah, periku kita tak bertemu? Padahal kau janji akan datang kembali, tapi mengapa kau tak datang? Aku sangat rindu padamu.. tahukah kau wajahmu yang menawan mampu membuatku terbuai? Tahukah tanganmu yang waktu itu menyentuh tubuhku masih terasa hangat? Tahukah kau disetiap malam aku berharap memimpikanmu? Aku tak pernah bisa melupakanmu sampai kapan pun.. kau adalah segalanya bagiku.. hati ini lemah tanpamu, tanpa senyummu..'

Ichigo pun terlelap dalam tidurnya yang damaisambil mengingat masa lalu yang sangat membuat ia, merasa beruntung didunia ini. bagaimana tidak? bertemu peri cantik, adalah impian semua pria didunia ini kan? maka Ichigo patut merndapat sejuta iri dari pria lain..

**END ICHIGO POV**

Ditempat lain...

"Kakak terimakasih atas makan malamnya.. aku sayang kak Rukiii...!" berkata manja Ran kepada sang kakak yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

"Tentu, Ran.. kakak juga sayang padamu.. hehehe.." sang kakak mungil beranmbut hitam pendek, bermata violet, memelukbalik sang adik tercinta.

"Aku ngantuk ingin tidur~~" manja Ran kepada sang kakak yang juga merasa saatnya terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Iyahh, kakak juga sudah mengantuk sayang.. Yuk, kita tidur!" mereka pun berjalan ke arah kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Oyasumi, nee-chan"

"Oyasumi, immouto-chan"

mereka pun terlelap ke alam mimpi masing-masing.

TAPI, TUNGGU! Sang kakak masih terjaga rupanya...

'Aku datang pria kecilku.. aku, rindu padamu... sangat rindu...'

yaahhh.. sang kakak tidur lagi dechh...

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi dia sudah 5th didunia manusia?" tanya seorang pria tampan *ehemm* kepada beberapa orang dihadapannya.

"Ya, ketua. bagaimana?" jawab seseorang menanngapi pertanyaan pria tampan tadi yang Author beri nama Byakuya Kuchiki ahahaaha... *plakkk*

"Nanti dalam waktu dekat, kita akan membawanya kembali... Rukia..."

"BAAIIK, KETUAA..!" Jawab serempak para anak buah dari sang Kuchiki Byakuya..

'Kau akan ku bawa pulang Kuchiki Rukia.. bagaimana pun caranya..' berkata dalam hati Byakuya yang ingin membawa sang adik pulang setelah 5th ditinggal.. kesepian yah Byaku? aku temenin yah? *di bogem ma readers*

**TBC**

**Oke, readers tercinta *alah* terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview fict saya yang gaje ini.. semoga kalian suka dan tertarik untuk mengirim kritik dan saran kepada saya..**

**sampai ketemu** **di chapter depan...!**

**bye-bye..**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minna-san thanks yang udah review fict gaje saya.. maaf saya belum bisa balas reviwnya..

Langsung aja ini chapter 2

Semoga lebih baik..

**Pair: Ichiruki**

**Genre: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo selalu memiliki BLEACH walau saya menjadi gila akibatnya.. *PLAAK***

**Warning: OOC, GAJE, GA NYAMBUNG.. DLL**

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 tahun yang lalu…

Rukia's POV

Aku tahu, mungkin akan terdengar konyol bagi para peri lain disini.. tapi, ini keputusanku sudah bulat untuk menggembara ke dunia nyata. Mungkin makian dan cemoohan dari bangsa peri akan menerpaku..

Alasanku yang sangat aneh. Ya, aneh.. aku ingin bertemu dengan pria mungilku yang pernah ku selamatkan. Entah.. aku bingung.. mengapa aku bisa menyukai manusia, anak kecil pula.. benar-benar aneh diriku ini… apa kata kakakku bila mendengar alasan ini?

Aku harus mencari alasan yang masuk akal..

End Rukia's POV

Nampak seorang wanita mungil yang sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya.. ya, Rukia memang sangat bingung mencari alasan untuk mengembara ke dunia nyata.. takut sang kakak marah, dia membayangkan bagaimana seorang Byakuya Kuchiki mengamuk kepadanya.

Ia harus memutar otaknya agar mampu mendapat kepercayaan sang kakak..

"Ahh.. aku bingung.." Desah Rukia karena belum juga mendapat alasan yang cocok. Kita lihat..

Pakaian yang bertebaran di ruang kamar..

Buku-buku yang tak karuan penempatannya..

Ranjang yang masih berantakkan..

Itu adalah efek dari bingungnya seorang Rukia Kuchiki.

"Ahaa~~ Aku ada ide.. Hehehe.." Tawa pelan Rukia dengan senyum misteriusnya. "Semoga berhasil.." kemudin ia pun memunguti dan merapihkan barang-barang yang berserakan dikamarnya.. "Aduhh.. Berantakkan..!" Teriaknya, menyesali perbuataanya yang tak ia sadari saat memikirkan alasannya untuk pergi ke dunia nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan Malam..

Suasana hening nampak terlihat saat makan malam keluarga Kuchiki. Yang terdiri dari 2 orang kakak beradik. Makan malam sekarang ini adalah yang paling menegankan bagi Rukia. Sedangkan Byakuya dengan santai memasukkan Sushi favoritnya ke dalam mulutnya..

"Ehem.." Rukia mencoba mencairkan suasana yang kaku ini, dengan sedikit berdehem..

"Ada apa? Kau tersedak?" Tanggap sang kakak dengan tenang.

"Tidak. Emm.. kakak.. aku..aku.." Rukia agak gugup untuk bicara. Ia takut sang kakak menyadari kebohongan yang ia buat.

"Ada apa? Kau mau bicara apa? Katakanlah dengan jelas" Byakuya meletakkan sumpitnya agar bisa bicara dengdn sang adik lebih mudah.

"Aku, ingin minta izin ke dunia nyata."Tatapan yakin ditunjukkan oleh Rukia.

"Baik. Apa alasanmu?" Tanggap Byakuya sambil meneguk cangkir tehnya.

"Aku ingin belajar menjadi manusia.. ke sekolah, untuk belajar. Bukankah ini waktuku untuk kembali menggembara kak?"

"Hmm.. Memang benar..tapi, bisa lain waktu, kan? Kau masih bisa belajar disini."

"Kak, aku mohon sekali kak. Aku akan bersungguh-sungguh belajar disana." Rukia menunjukkan wajah polos memohon kepada sang kakak.

"Baik, kau ku izinkan. Nanti kau akan kuliah di Amerika untuk belajar. Kau mengerti?"

"Ah! Baik kak. Terimakasih banyak. Aku janji belajar sungguh-sungguh."

Makan malam pun dilanjutkan, dengan wajah ceria dari Rukia.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok hari..

"Kak, aku pamit ya. Aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam dan konsentrasi belajar." Pamit Rukia sambil menampakkan senyum diwajahnya.

"Hn. Kakak percaya padamu. Jaga dirimu disana ya?" Byakuya mengelus lembut rambut sang adik.

"okee"

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, saatnya pulang ke apartemen.. Lucia pasti kesepian"

gumam Rukia, Lucia adalah adik angkatnya yang ia ambil dipanti asuhan 1minggu yang lalu.. Ia mengangkat Lucia yang tak punya orangtua angkat sendiri. sedangkan teman-temannya sudah memiliki orangtua angkat.

.

.

.

Mengetuk pintu apartemen dengan pelan.

Tok! Tok! "Kakak pulang, Lucia.." Teriak pelan Rukia didepan apartemennya.

"Ah. iya. maaf aku lama kak!" muncul gadis manis kecil dengan senyum, menyambut pulangnnya dang kakak.

"Tak apa. Ini makan malam kita"

"Waahh.. Sepertinya lezat. Ayo langsung dimakan selagi hangat.."

Makan malam pun diwarnai canda tawa antar meraka berdua. walau baru tinggal bersama selama 1minggu, tapi mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

.

.

"Kau tahu rencana kakak ,kan?"

"Ehm, iya."

"Kakak berangkat 2hari lagi, hati-hati ya kau disini. Kakak pasti rindu padamu.." Ucap Rukia sambil memeluk Lucia.

"Aku juga pastinya kak." membalas pelukan sang kakak.

"Ayo kau tidur, ini sudah malam. Kakak berangkat jam 9 pagi" menyelimuti sang adik, sambil membelai wajah adik mungilnya.

"Iya,kak. Oyasumi.." Lucia pun langsaung terlelap dalam selimut hangatnya.

"Oyasumi mo.." mengecup pelan puncak kepala Lucia. "Aku juga harus tidur nih.." Menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri, dan ia pun langsung terlelap..

.

.

.

.

"Kakak pergi yahh.." memeluk erat sang adik mungil seakan-akan tak mau lepas.

" saja kan ada bibik Hana.. ya, kan bi?"

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa tenang belajar disana dengan tenang" Ucap wanita berumur 36th dengan senyum keyakinan.

"Oke. Kakak percaya kok!" jawab Rukia dengan mengangkat jempolnya.

"Daahhh..."

"Hati-hati kak.." melambaikan tangan kepada sang kakak, memang ia amat sedih. Baru seminggu tinggal bersama, ia harus ditinggal.

.

'Aku akan jumpa denganmu.. nanti pria kecil..' gumam Rukia sebelum memasuki pesawat..

.

.

.

BACK TO NOW..

"Aku berangkat, ya kak.." Lambai tangan Lucia.

"Hati-hati ya, belajar yang baik disekolah." nasihat sang kakak a.k.a Rukia.

"Sipp.. hehe.."

.

'Pria kecil, kapan aku bertemu denganmu?' Angin seakan-akan menyalurkian isi hati Rukia kepada sang pria..

.

.

'ini..' Gumam pria berambut orange a.k.a Ichigo Kurosaki. Perasaan aneh tadi terbuyarkan akibat datangnya seorang gadis.

"Ichigooo...!" teriak sang gadis yang menurut orang-orang yang mendengarnya terganggu.

"Apa sih? Berisik tahu!" Tanggap Ichigo dengan malas.

"Maaf, habis kau bengong terus. Makanya aku teriak.. hehe"

"Aku tak bengong kok. Ayo jalan..!" Jawabnya sambil mengacak rambut orangenya pelan.

"Eh. Iya, nanti pulang sekolah ke rumahku yuk!" ajak Lucia agak mlu-malu.

"Untuk apa? mendengar suara bawelmu?"

"Kakakku, baru pulang dari Amerika kemarin. biar kau bisa mengenalnya, dia cantik lhoo"

"Baik, hanya sebentar. tapi, aku tak tertarik. Aku sudah punya peri pelindung" senyum Ichigo dengan misterius.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" penasaran dengan ucapan Ichigo.

"Ah? Sudahlah.. Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat jalan kalau tak ingin terlambat"

"Eh? Baiklah." mereka pun bergegas ke sekolah.

.

'Apa maksud Ichigo, ya?'

.

.

.

"Ayo, kita pulang. Kakak pasti senang bertemu denganmu"

"Hn." Jawab Ichigo agak malas.

.

.

"Aku pulang kak!" Teriak Lucia agak keras.

"Hei, kau ini jangan berisik" Ichigo protes sambil menutup telinga.

"Weeekkk!"

"Maaf, lama. Kakak sedang masak, eh?" Rukia membuka pintu, dan wajahnya agak kaget melihat 1 orang asing yang dibawa adiknya.

"Kenalkan kak, ini Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo, ini kakakku Rukia" mengenalkan 2orang terdekatnya.

"Ah, i-iya" Ichigo pun nampak kaget sama dengan reaksi Rukia tadi.

'Tak mungkin.. Dia mirip sekali dengan pria kecilku..' gumam Rukia

'Apa.. dia.. Periku.. Tapi, bagaimana bisa..? Tak masuk akal..'

.

.

.

**TBC**

Oke.. arigatou untuk readers yang bersedia membaca fict aneh ini..

jaaa.. di chapter depan..


	3. Chapter 3

Hai minna-san thanks yang udah review fict gaje saya.. maaf saya belum bisa balas reviwnya..

Langsung aja ini chapter 3

Semoga lebih baik..

**Pair: Ichiruki**

**Genre: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo selalu memiliki BLEACH walau saya menjadi gila akibatnya.. *PLAAK***

**Warning: OOC, GAJE, GA NYAMBUNG.. DLL**

.

Kesunyian hadir diantara kedua orang yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Terpaku dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ketegangan, kebimbangan, kebingungan.. melanda pikiran dan perasaan mereka. Sungguh kenyataan yang agak aneh.. betul kan? Coba bayangkan, bertemu dengan sesuatu yang sulit bukankah hal yang mengagetkan? Hal ganji, yang merupakan sebuah keajaiban..

'Ya, tuhan.. Laki-laki ini.. Mirip sekali dengan pria kecilku.. Apa dia memang.. Tapi, apa mungkin?' Rukia sangat bingung dan takut akan kenyataan yang nampak di hadapannya. Walau ingin bertemu pria kecilnya, untuk saat ini ia tak siap sama sekali.

'Wanita ini.. Apa mungkin.. Tapi, ia kakak Lucia..' Sama dengan Rukia, Ichigo pun berkecamuk dengan hati dan pikirannya, melihat nyata bahwa sang wanita dihadapannya begitu mirip dengan peri-nya. Namun, logikanya berpikir tak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin, seorang peri mempunyai adik manusia. Bukankah itu hal ganjil?

Detik demi detik berlalu..

Kedua orang tersebut masih sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing..

Semua kesunyian pun hilang diakibatkannya hadir seseorang sebagai orang ketiga diantara mereka..

"Kakak? Ichigo? Kok kalian diam saja? Kenapa tidak bicara? Apa kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" berkata dengan bingung Lucia karena melihat tingkah aneh yang ditunjukkan kedua orang dihadapannya..

"Haah?" Jawab kedua orang yang ditanya bersamaan.

"Tuh, kalian bengongkan? Kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Lucia penasaran..

"Heh? Ya, tentu tidak Lucia.. Ini pertama kali bertemu dengan temanmu ini. Siapa tadi namanya? Kakak lupa.." Jawab Rukia dengan lebih tenang.

"A-aku.. Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki.. Iya, mana mungkin? Bukankah kakakmu baru pulang dari Amerika?" Angkat bicara Ichigo menanggapi kecurigaan Lucia.

"Eh, iya juga sih.. Hahaha.. Aku bodoh sekali ya?" Tawa Lucia, atas kecurigaannya.

"Nah,kan? Siapa Ichigo ini? Kekasihmu?" Tanya Rukia jail, sampai-sampai membuat Lucia blushing.

"Tidak. Kami hanya teman.. Aku, hatiku telah ku berikan kepada seseorang.. Sejak lama.." Jawab Ichigo dengan santainya, tak sadar telah melukai hati seseorang. Mungkin readers mengetahui yang saya maksud..

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening, dan Rukia sendiri pun jadi teringat dengan pria kecilnya. Hatinya pun merasa bahwa pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah seseorang yang ingin ia cari..

Keheningan itu akhirnya dicairkan dengan suara gengsi yang diucapkan seseorang.

"Huh! Kakak yang benar saja! Aku? Dengan si jeruk bodoh ini? Mana mungkin.. Idiiih.. Jangan kegeeran ya, jeruk?" Sangsinya sambil memandang remeh Ichigo.

"Aku juga. Percaya diri sekali kau pendeeek!" Ejek Ichigo tak mau kalah.

"Jeruk!"

"Pendek!"

"Tiang listrik!"

"Ceboool!"

Akhirnya terjadi perang dunia *plak* antara mereka. Rukia pun tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol kedua orang yang sedang bersamanya.

"Sudah, jangan mengejek-ejek terus. Kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa antara kalian ya, santai saja haha.." Rukia mencoba menenangkan Lucia dan Ichigo sambil menyesapi tehnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berbincang-bincang cukup lama, akhirnya Ichigo berpamitan pulang.. sedari tadi pikiran Ichigo melayang memikirkan sesuatu.. Hmm.. Mengajak kak Rukia jalan-jalan? Haha.. Ide yang sedikit nekad ini ia piker dengan berbagai pertimbangan matang. Ia penasaran dengan Rukia, sangat..

"Aku pamit ya.. Terimaksih.. Ehh? handphone ku? sepertinya tertinggal" Sebenarnya itu adalah strategi Ichigo

Agar Lucia kembali ke dalam rumah untuk mengambilkan hand phonenya.. Semoga saja..

"Biar-" Kata-kata Rukia pun terpotong oleh Lucia, dan batin Ichigo pun loncat kesenangan, karena rencananya sukses.

"Aku saja kak." Lucia pun pergi ke dalam meninggalkan Rukia dan Ichigo dalam keheningan.

Keheningan pun terpecahkan oleh suara Ichigo.

"Rukia, boleh ku panggil begitu? Aku ingin bertanya banyak hal.. Padamu.." Ichigo menghela nafas

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu hal.." Ichigo berbisik pada Rukia dengan mesra, merasa tak asing dengan gadis yang baru ia temui beberapa jam yang lalu. Membuat jantung sang gadis berdetak lebih cepat.

"Nanti malam ku tunggu di taman kota. Kau harus datang.. Aku menunggumu.." Senyum penuh misteri terpancar diwajah tampannya.

"Eeeh? B-baiklah.." Jawab Rukia agak gugup.

"Mmmhh.." Ichigo mengecup pelan telinga Rukia, ada hasrat keyakinan dirinya bahwa gadis ini peri pelindungnya.

.

.

"Ini, jangan pelupa! Dasar tua!" Ejek Lucia.

"Huh, aku lupa karena kau sedari tadi bawel sekali!" Sanggah Ichigo

"Sudahlah.. Lucia, temanmu mau pulang jangan kau ejek lagi" Rukia mencoba menghentikan adegan pertempuran bagian kedua.

"Iya, iya.."

"Aku permisi!" Ichigo pun segera pergi dan Rukia sadar Ichigo tersenyum penuh misterius kepadanya.

'Dasar.. Membuat jantungku tegang saja' ucap batin Rukia

"Kakak?" Panggil Lucia yang melihat senyuma aneh dari sang kakak.

"Ya? Kenapa?"

"Apa yang terjadi selama aku ke dalam? Hayoo.. hayoo.." Ejek Lucia, walau hatinya tak berharap terjadi sesuatu antara Ichigo dan kakaknya.

"Tak apa. hanya temanmu itu lucu ya? Hahaha"

"Apanya? Menyebalkan begitu!" Protesnya karena Ichigo selama ini selalu menganggu pikirannya. Tentu hanya dia dan tuhan yang tahu.. Juga author tentunya *PLAK*

"Iya, kita masuk yuk! Kakak mau jalan-jalan nanti ke perpustakaan. Kau tak bias ikutkan? Banyak PR?"

"Haha. Ya, menyebalkan! Tapi, jangan sampai kakak tersesat ya?"

"Tenang saja.."

.

.

.

Waktu pun berlalu.. Siang berganti malam.. Keheningan menemani langkah seorang gadis mungil yang berjalan ditengah sebuah taman yang sepi.. Mungkin akan aneh melihat gadis dimalam hari berjalan sendirian..

'Kemana Ichigo?'

Sambil mencari-cari sosok yang ingin ia temui, padahal sudah 25 menit ia mengitari taman. Tapi, sosok pria itu tak terlihat.. Ketakutan mulai melanda pikirannya.. Takut Ichigo hanya mempermainkannya.. Atau ia yang terlalu percaya diri? Mana mau pria muda seperti dirinya berjalan dengan wanita yang lebih pantas menjadi kakaknya.. akhirnya lamunan Rukia terpecahkac denagn suara yang tak asing ditelinganya..

"Kau, datang juga akhirnya periku.." Suara itu berasal dari balik pohon maple dibelakang Rukia.

Karena penasaran akan sosoknnya, tepatnya untuk membuktikan pendengarannya tak salah, Rukia pun berjalan ke nalik pohon itu.. Dan sosok yang ia temui pun taengah bersandar pada batang pohon, tangannya masuk ke dalam saku jaket merahnya, dan pria itu pun tersenyum hangat menyambut gadis yang ia tunggu sejak 30menit yang lalu..

"Kau- sejak kapan..-"

"Aku mengawasimu sejak tadi, yang pasti aku datang sebelum dirimu" Sergap Ichigo memotong ucapan Rukia.

"Eeeh? Oh.. hahaha.. Maaf, tapi aku tak terlambatkan?" Rukia tersenyum senang karena ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Tidak, kau tepat waktu Rukia.. Atau mungkin tepatnya kau adalah jelmaan dari my fairy?"

"Eh? Aku.. Apa kau pria kecil itu? Yang ku selamatkan disungai?"

"Tepat sekali.. Aku rindu padamu.. Sejak lama aku berharap dapat bertemu denganmu kembali.."

"Emm.. Aku juga.. Aku datang kembali ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu.. Aku kakak angkat Lucia, aku.. Sekolah ke Amerika sebagai alasan kepada kakakku. Dia tak mungkin mengizinkan aku bertemu denganmu kembali.."

"Aku mengerti.. Sekarang kita ditakdirkan berjumpa kembali, aku akan menjagamu.. Aku janji.." Dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan Ichigo memeluk erat tubuh mungil dihadapannya, ada rasa rindu yang meruak dari dalam hatinya.  
>"Iyah.. Aku percaya.. My little prince.. Aku percaya padamu" Rukia pun balik memeluk Ichigo dengan erat seakan-akan tak ingin berpisah dengan pria yang ia cari-cari selama ini. Mereka terus berpelukan diiringi cahaya bulan dan tiupan halus angin malam yang membelai rambut dan tubuh mereka.<p>

Malam semakin larut makin membuat 2 insan tersebut semakin larut dalam buaian angin malam.. Keindahan bulan purnama..

"Aku, ku rasa hatiku sekarang.. Sudah ku temukan" Ichigo tersenyum dengan hangatnya, sambil membelai lembut rambut hitam Rukia.

"Iya, aku juga.. Aku pulang.."

"Selamat datang my fairy.." Dan hasrat mereka bersama semakin kuat dan erat..

**Oke.. thanks to readers yang sudah mau baca fict gaje segaje authornya.. jangan lupa REVIEWnya yaaa.. *maksa sambil bw zanpaku***

***dihajar readers***

**Sampai jumpaaaaaa….!**

**Hontou ni arigatou.. onegaishimasu.. ^_^v**

**~Kazukari Cherry Blossom^^~**


End file.
